


A Familiar's Dignity

by Maeribella_Haber



Series: Familiars and Tamers [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon culture, F/F, F/M, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, Gehenna worldbuilding, Gen, M/M, Okumura Rin is a Familiar, Okumura Rin reminds me of a cat, Okumura Rin was Raised in Gehenna, Rin is summoned, Tagging?, Worldbuilding, Yukio is a tamer, exploring demon traits and behaviors, or a puppy, story challenge response, what is that?, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeribella_Haber/pseuds/Maeribella_Haber
Summary: On the night that Rin and Yukio were born, an unexpected being appears, spiriting Rin away to Gehenna. With the twin's raised separately, one aware and the other not so much, how will the story change? Will Satan succeed in merging Assiah and Gehenna? Will Rin choose to side with the humans and his twin or the demons and his father? Will Yukio finally understand what happened on the night of his birth?“In dwelling, live close to the ground. In thinking, keep to the simple. In conflict, be fair and generous. In governing, don't try to control. In work, do what you enjoy. In family life, be completely present.” -Lao Tzu
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Satan, not sure about the romantic pairings yet but...
Series: Familiars and Tamers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Familiar's Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritersObsession2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/gifts).



> Warning: Semi-graphic descriptions of birth. It shouldn't be too bad (I really tried to tone it down) But if you would like to skip it, it starts at the bolded words (4 hours in the past) and ends at the end of the chapter. Please let me know if I should add any other warnings for this chapter!

In a secluded cave hidden by a blizzard and the darkness of night, a pair of babies wailed, alive and alone for their mother had just died in childbirth. The children, boys were fraternal and as different as night and day. For one, Rin, the older boy, had sputtering blue flames surrounding him, and a fluffy black tail whipped behind him in agitation as he cried. And the other, Yukio, the younger twin was mundane, unaware of the inheritance that he had missed. Rin was larger and his scalp was covered in a full head of hair so black that it shone blue. Yukio, however, much like their deceased mother had tufts of brown hair and a face of beauty marks (moles). One might have said that Yuri their mother was foolish to come so deep into the mountains as close to her due date as she had been. But she knew, more than anyone, how much danger her little ones were in. They were the children of Satan, and if the Knights of the True Cross found them, they would be immediately put to death babies or not. As Rin and Yukio continued to cry plaintively, a blood sigil dripped unnoticed beside Yuri’s corpse. 

Dark miasma bubbled up from the ground in the middle of the cave creating a gateway. Before long a shadowed figure appeared from it, seemingly slinking away from the torchlight that flickered in the cave.

“Tch, Yuri darling, you should have just let me in.” The figure said. Their clawed fingers, tenderly caressed Yuri’s cold cheek. “I could have taken you to Gehenna too. There was no need for you to die like this… Such a waste.” With a sigh the figure turned to look at the boys. “You bore our king a true heir. A child who has inherited his coveted blue flames.” The figure moved closer to the boys, flinching as they moved closer to the light. “You could have been a queen my dear.” In the waning light of the torches, his form was revealed. One of the eight sub kings of Gehenna, Azazel, the king of spirits. “Shhh, my darling little crown prince. Your daddy has been waiting for you.” 

With that, Azazel scooped Rin up from the place where he lay crying, and gently rocked him. It was clear to see how much Yuri had struggled in birthing. Both boys, while wrapped in blankets, were very much still coated in blood and other birthing fluids. Their umbilical cords were severed though, and it was clear that they could use some warming up. But otherwise, they were fine. Perfectly healthy newborns. With a snap of his fingers, Azazel cleaned up the children, leaving them both dry and warm.

“Rin and Yukio, huh? Fine names. Although it is a shame that I must leave you behind in Assiah, Second Prince Yukio. You have no powers, and are not demon enough to survive the trip let alone inhabit Gehenna. My lord will be sad, but perhaps the exorcist hunting Yuri, will be kind since you are a bona fide human.” Azazel secured his grip around Rin before freeing a hand to card through Yukio’s hair. “Still it will save Rin a lot of pain if he doesn’t have to go through the realization that while you both will age like a normal human, his life-span will long surpass you... as he is a Nephilim.” 

Azazel made sure to move Yukio to a secure area in the cave, where he would be safe from the elements, and gave one last glance to Yuri, before turning tail (literally) and moving back towards the intricate gate to Gehenna. He raised his arm as though waving to someone, before jumping glibly into the bubbling miasma. He had a crown prince to deliver to Satan and his lord was not known for being very patient. 

***

**4 hours in the past**

_“Yuri, my darling. Will you not let Azazel bring you to Gehenna? Why should you go through all of this pain, when you know that you could safely bring our children into the world by my side?”_ A silky voice, crooned in Yuri’s mind as she struggled with contractions on a slab of rock. The cave was cold, dim and rocks were digging into her back, yet she pushed on, knowing that if she were to be caught mid birth then the exorcists hunting her would kill them all. It has been nine whole months of struggling and running, all because she carried her children the children of Satan, within her. 

“You know I cannot do that. I’m _human_.” She gasped in pain, “Azazel might be able to bring me to Gehenna, but what then? My body would not last, I’d die anyway.” Her fists clenched tight, knuckles turning white. 

_“But I could save you!”_ The voice cried out.

“Yes, you could save me, but I know that I am dying. I know that at most I will live long enough to give birth to our sons, and then I’ll pass on. So what if I die in Assiah instead of Gehenna.” She panted, body heaving as she struggled for breath in the throes of pain.

_“I don’t want you to die!”_

“It’s my time!” She struggled to speak. “Besides, what if they are fully human? They would not last in Gehenna.” Her breath hitched. “AHHHH!” She cried out.

_“Yuri!”_ The voice cried out.

“It’s fine.” She gasped. “It was just the first of our babies.” She cried out as the contractions started again. She struggled to shift herself to the side as not to birth the second child onto the first one. She felt scared and alone even with her beloved demon in her head.

_“At least let me take them to Gehenna after they are born. If you are to die, then I want to be able to protect them. To raise them. I do not wish for them to become slaves to the True Cross. Let them become the princes of Gehenna.”_ The voice pleaded, losing its silkiness for a more rough desperation.

“F-fine. AHHHHH!” She cried out in pain. “If they are demon enough to survive in your home realm, you can.” She struggled to breathe feeling her life slipping away. With the last of her strength she cut their umbilical cords, wrapping them in blankets.

_“Darling, you gave birth to two boys.”_ The voice whispered, sounding as joyous as it was sad. _“What will you name them?”_

“The older one is R-rin, using the kanji f-for phosphorus. And the youngest is Yukio, using the k-kanji for s-snow and man.” She sighed feeling herself fade. “Take care of them o-okay? They need to know…” She gasped again. “They need to k-know…. How much I love t-them.” And she faded completely, leaving behind the sound of the wind howling in the blizzard and the wailing of two infants.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kanji for Okumura Yukio is: 奥村 雪男. Which roughly translates to: Back (奥) Village (村) Snow (雪) Man (男). Fun Fact the kanji for snow and man together makes Yeti! So Yukio’s full name is along the lines of back-village yeti lol. And The kanji for Okumura Rin is: 奥村 燐. Which again Back (奥) Village (村) and Phosphorous (燐). I don’t know if there is a significance to the use of the kanji for phosphorus for Rin’s name, but I found it interesting especially since there are some other fitting ways to write Rin in Kanji. Here are a couple examples: Ethics (倫), Confront (臨), Dignified (凛), Jewel (琳), and Cold (凜). Side note: The kanji for cold and dignified are really similar haha. Anyway, let me know if I made any translation errors here, like I said, this is mostly based on my own learning of the language and help from the inter-webs. If you like my little kanji lessons, leave a comment below, and I’ll continue to do them as I progress in the chapters! (It might be fun for me to do kanji breakdowns of every character (and good practice for when Japanese class picks up again. Oh! Also let me know if you would like me to add the romanizations of the kanji that I translate! Cause it's interesting to see how they combine to form different words.


End file.
